1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to orthopedic boots for quadrupedal animals designed to protect and support an injured foot while healing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various prior boots for quadrupeds provide weather protection, warmth, cushioning, and other benefits. Some of them are intended for support during healing of a foot injury. However, none of them provide an elastic insert on top of the toe box that allows the toes to flex downward at the end of a step, then pulls them back up to prevent “knuckling” or turning of the toes under the foot during the next step.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,097 (Brockmann et al., Feb. 13, 2001) discloses a sock made of elastic fabric for dogs. It provides protection and warmth, but has low stability, since it is elastic throughout. The elastic pulls in all directions equally.